¿De quien diablos estoy enamorada?
by RoseLovegood
Summary: Una broma mal planeada puede afectar muchisimo a las personas, sobre todo si esta broma hace que se cambien dos cuerpos.  Hermione una chica un poco timida e introvertida tendrá que decidir entre Draco y Harry, mientras que estos ¿lucharán por su amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**Por favor comenen y diganme en que puedo mejorar y si debe continuar**

**¿****De quien diablos estoy enamorada?**

**Prologo**

Cierta castaña caminaba alegremente junto con su hermana y sus padres hacía el andén 9 ¾. Su sexto año comenzaría y esperaba con ancías ver a sus amigos y que iniciarán las clases.

Su hermana había sido aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts y cursaría su primer año. Ella siempre la apoyaría y jamás la dejaría sola. Katie era muy importante para ella y la defendería de todos los que tratarán de hacerle daño, por que ahí si conocerían a Hermione Jane Granger.

El verano lo había pasado un tiempo con sus padres; en el consultorio y también en el callejón Diagon comprando libros, uniformes; en fin, todo lo que necesitarían su hermana y ella para cursar el año.

Katie y ella eran muy parecidas en su aspecto fisico, pero muy distintas en su forma de ser. Katie era muy extrovertida y Hermione era introvertida y timida. Hermione se la pasaba pegada a los libros mientras para Katie era muy dificil o extraño verla leer.

De pronto ante sus ojos de la castaña aparecieron sus grandes amigos. Ginny tan hermosa como siempre, que a veces no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia. Ron comiendo como siempre y hablando al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto Harry, tratando de hacerse el fuerte que a veces se veía tan indefenso ante sus ojos que lo miraban ¿con amor?

Si así es Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, un amor que jamás podría ser, ya que según ella, Harry era el elegido y ella una simple muggle o sangre sucia, un insulto tan propio de Malfoy.

Ya habían entrado al tren y estaban sentados en un compartimento vacío. Todos hablaban alegremente sobre el verano mientras Harry se encontraba recargado sobre la ventana observando la lluvia que empezaba a caer y pensando.

El año pasado había tenido que soportar a Umbrige y sus estupidos decretos. Pero lo que más le había dolido era perder a la única familia que le quedaba: Sirius. No quería ver morir a una persona más, no quería que murieran las únicas personas importantes que le quedaban.

El verano lo había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con los Dursley, ellos seguían tan despreciables como siempre y mucho más su primo. La otra parte del tiempo se había quedado en la madriguera con la familia Wesley, a quienes apreciaba muchisimo y también los quería como a una familia.

Le echo un vistazo a la castaña que estaba en frete de él y no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que estaba, el la quería, ella era una parte escencial en su vida y no soportaría que le pasará nada. Esa era la razón por la cuál no le había confesado sus sentimientos y por que a veces era indiferente con ella. No quería que a ella le pasará algo por estar a su lado. Por que sabía que la guerra se acercaba y el tenía que derrotar a Voldemort o Voldemort matarlo a él.

Trataba de hacerse fuerte ante los demás, pero Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo sabían, lo veían destrozado, por eso trataban de apoyarlo, de estar siempre a su lado, por que después de todo eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

Malfoy con su porte elegante y altanero, además de hacer suspirar y babear a varias chicas del colegio llegaba para otro año más a la porquería de escuela. Su padre como siempre diciendolé lo tonto que era y haciendolo sentir basura en toda la extensión de la palabra. A la única persona que sentía amor era a su madre, la única que alguna vez le había dicho "te quiero", que alguna vez le había dado un simple abrazo esperando nada a cambio, solo hacerlo sentir mejor, hecerlo sentir que aún había esperanza para él.

Había entrado al tren sin si quiera esperar alguna señal de sus " dis que amigos" el único que en verdad lo era: Theodore Nott, el era quien lo veía llorar, quien le decía "ánimo" o "arriba", quien estaba ahí cuando el necesitaba desahogarse.

Otro pensamiento que corría en su cabeza era aquel en el que su padre le decía: Al iniciar tu 6to año en el colegio deberás iniciarte como mortífago. El no quería obedecer ordenes del que no debe ser nombrado ni ser un mounstro a quien el mundo odiaría por ser un vil mortífago, el no quería matar gente inocente; nisiquiera simples muggles, así es, con tantos problemas que tenía y por lo que había pasado ya no le importaba la sangre, ahora le daba igual, es más ahora ya no insultaría a nadie, nisiquiera a Granger. Por que ahora le daba igual, su vida casi la daba por muerta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 1: El plan_

Giny y Lavender platicaban en la sala común de Gryffindor pensando en que ya era hora de divertirse un poco pero ¿como? ¿con quien?

-Podriamos jugarles una broma a algunos chicos de primero-dijo lavender

-Creo que sería un poco más divertido con chicos de nuestras clases-Ginny pensaba en darles alguna poción-podrían ser chicos de Ravenclaw

-¿Ravenclaw? Y por que no de Gryffindor- Lavender pensaba un poco más en Ron ¿Por que no hacer algo para que odiará a esa insufrible sabelotodo? Pero claro que si se lo decía a Ginny esta estaría en su contra y hasta podría ser que le dejará de hablar por un largo tiempo.

-Tengo una idea, le haremos la broma a quien decida Hermione

-¿Pensarás decirle todo esto? Sabes perfectamente que se opondra y no nos dejará hacer nada-dijo Lavender un poco alterada por que sabía que si le decían una palabra a Hermione, ella haría algo para evitarlo o simplemente lo echaría a perder.

-Por supuesto que no pienso decirle nada, solo que ella decida, le diremos: Hermione, cuál es la casa que tiene más años de historia ¿Ravenclaw o Gryffindor?

-¿Más años de historia?

-Si y la primera casa que diga será la elegida

-Obviamente que dirá Gryffindor-dijo Lavender completamente convencida

-No sabes que dirá, tal vez diga la verdad o una mentira

-¿Y cuál será la broma?

-¿Que tal si les damos una poción?

-Si claro,una poción de amor

-Que estas loca, claro que no, no quiero que nadie se enamoré de mi, ni que una pobre chica sufra-dijo Ginny algo divertida. Ya sabía por donde iba Lavender, tal vez en lugar de diversión buscará hacer que su hermano Ron se enamorará perdidamente de ella.

Entonces ¿Que haremos? Darles poción multijugos y que se conviertan en una chica o ¿Que?

Las dos chicas estallarón en risas.

-Sigues estando loca Lavender, veo que no tienes sentido de la diversión-dijo Ginny-le pediré a George y a Fred una poción divertida, les mandaré una carta vía lechuza.

Esa noche aquella sala estaba repleta de risas de ambas chicas. Habían planeado hacer una carta a Fred y a George pidiendoles una poción divertida pero sin revelarles cual eran los efectos de dicha poción solo diciendoles las instrucciones.

Ahora solo faltaba decidir de que casa serían los afortunados chicos ¿de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor?

Aquellas chicas se habían dormido muy tarde ideando dicha broma, tanto que Lavender no tuvo tiempo de volver a su sala común. Aún estaban dormidas, por suerte Hermione no las dejaría dormidas perdiendo clases.

-¡Chicas despierten! Son las 7:30-decía Hermione con voz desesperante

-¡Ya vamos!-decían al unísono ambas chicas

-Nada de ¡Ya vamos! A levantarse

Cuando lograron despertarse, se bañaron y se pusieron el uniforme, se maquillaron un poco y bajaron listas para preguntarle a Hermione. Ambas estaban muy emoconadas por lo divertido que estaría dicha broma.

-¡Hermione! Tenemos una duda, de la que creemos tu nos puedes sacar-empezó a decir Ginny

-¿Cuál es su duda?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad, ellas rara vez le preguntaban algo, solo lo hacían cuando de verdad la necesitaban para las clases mas dificiles.

-Hermione, cual es la casa que tiene más historia ¿Ravenclaw o Gryffindor?

-¿Que? ¿Lo están diciendo en serio?

Las chicas se quedaron callada, sabían que era una pregunta boba, pero querían que Hermione de una vez por todas les dijera cuál era la respuesta.

Iban caminando hacía el gran comedor . Hermione solo pensaba a que se debía dicha pregunta, pero poco después no le dio mucha importancia y contestó lo primero que se le vinó a la mente.

-Ravenclaw-dijo

Así que dicha broma ya estaba preparada para dos chicos de Ravenclaw. ¿Pero quienes?

Lavender se enojó por que no fuera Gryffindor la casa seleccionada, pero no podía hacer nada, un tarto era un trato.

Las tres chicas iban distraidas

Hermione tropezó con Malfoy provocando que todo lo que traía la chica, cayerá al suelo.

-Fijate por donde vas- dijo Malfoy y se fue dejando a la castaña recojiendo sus cosas, aunque Malfoy no se había comportado de la manera más amable con ella por lo menos no le había dicho sange sucia.

Al fin habían llegado al gran comedor, Lavender se había despedido de ellas para ir a su mesa.

Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron hacía sus amigos.

Estuvieron platicando alegremente hasta que a la castaña le llegó una carta.

-Abrela Hermione-dijo Ginny entusiasmada


	3. Chapter 3

Sumary:

Una broma mal planeada puede afectar muchisimo a las personas, sobre todo si esta broma hace que se cambien dos cuerpos.

Hermione una chica un poco timida e introvertida tendrá que decidir entre Draco y Harry, mientras que estos ¿lucharán por su amor?

QUERIDA HERMIONE:

Me atrevo a escribirte esta carta para confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos

por ti y si no lo había hecho antes es por que tenia miedo de que me rechazarás.

Todas mis noches estas en mis sueños y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Todos los días te observo pero me escondo ante una persona que no soy en realidad.

Te seguiré escribiendo. Aunque aun no te puedo confesar mi identidad.

...POV HERMIONE...

Cerré la carta que me habían enviado. ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez solo era una simple broma. Aun así no estaba ilusionada porque la única persona que yo quería en realidad y por la que lloraba era Harry.

Aunque tal vez debería de olvidarme de el por que el no sentía nada por mi que no fuera una gran amistad. A lo largo de los años me lo había demostrado, aún recordaba el primer año cuando fue que comenzó todo: nuestra amistad y mi amor por él. Pero ahora ya no eramos unos niños, ahora eramos casi adultos y tendríamos que enfrentarnos a EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO; por que aunque el insisitiera en que lo haría solo, Ron y yo siempre estaríamos a su lado.

Ginny me observó con una sonrisa en la cara, ella también había leído la carta.

Voltee a ver a Harry, el estaba comiendo tranquilamente sin interesarle la carta. Ron también comía pero a comparación del primero, Ron estaba atragantandose de comida.

-¿Quién será?- dijo Ginny con mucho más entusiasmo del que yo sentía en ese momento.

¿Quién sería? Después de todo solo era la insoportable sabelotodo, a quien solo le hablaban Harry y Ron para que les ayudará con las tareas, o al menos eso pensaban los demás.

Ginny era una gran amiga, siempre podía contar con ella para todo, era bueno poder desahogarme con alguien. Trataba de animarme y yo de verdad agradecía lo que hacía por mi.

-No lo se, tal vez solo sea una broma-rompí la carta y me dispusé a seguir comiendo.

-¡Hey! No creo que sea una broma, ultimamente he visto a Thomas Bouwer (Ravenclaw) observandote y ayer... me preguntó por ti-dijo muy tranquila terminando su desayuno.

-¿Que? ¿Enserio?- Fue lo que alcanzé a decir ya que necesite un poco de jugo de calabaza para evitar ahogarme con la comida.

Ron y Harry también estaban sorprendidos

-Lo siento-fue lo único que dije.

Thomas Bouwer era un chico de Ravenclaw. Muchas chicas lo perseguían, claro, pues el era guapo, amable y uno de los mejores en las clases. Nunca había entablado una conversación con el... excepto ¡oh si! Ayer me lo había topado. Iba distraída tope con él y me ayudo a levantar mis libros pero después me lanzó una ¿sonrisa?. Aún así eso no era una conversación; no podía ser cierto, la sonrisa no era gran cosa, además que tal si solo pregunto por mi para que le ayudará a una tarea o que tal si solo quería toparse con Ginny. No creía lo que escuchaba pero sentí que una leve esperanza apareció dentro de mi.

-El no te conviene, lo persiguen demasiadas chicas,¡ cuidado Hermione!¡Los estaremos vigilando!, a ti y a Bouwer. ¿No es así Harry?-dijo Ron aún comiendo

-Si, claro-dijo Harry un poco pensativo

...POV DRACO...

Aqui estoy: en mi sala común y con un pedazo de pergamino tratando de escribir una tonta ¿carta? Si una carta y nadamas y nada menos para Granger. Tal vez si aquello me lo hubieran dicho hace dos años me estaría muriendo de un infarto, pero ahora era la realidad.

El que no debe ser nombrado me había encomendado enamorar a Granger y sacarle información sobre todo lo que pudiera: la orden, dumbledore y potter. Esa era mi misión como miserable mortifago, por que ya hacía una semana que me habían hecho la marca, la marca la cuál siempre quedaría grabada en mi brazo. Tendría que matar a gente inocente, a muggles más adelante. Quería pensar que hubiera alguna forma para ayudar a Potter a derrotar a Voldemort, quería que todo fuera distinto.

Mi segunda misión era matar a Dumbledore, al que tenía respeto muy en el fondo. No quería matar pero si no hacía ambas misiones mi madre moriría a manos de Voldemort. No lo podía permitir, ella no podía morir. Mi madre era la única persona que era importante para mi. Ella era la única que por encima de mi padre siempre me apoyaba. Ella no podia morir.

Lloraba, lloraba. Por que no podía aguantar más las lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Pero trataba de que se quedaran por que no quería ser débil. Aún recordaba las palabras de mi padre: "un malfoy jamás llora". No quería vivir, quería que todo se acabará.

Recordaba todo lo que era, todo lo que me había dolido de niño, todos los regaños y todos los insultos de mi padre. Recordaba como mi padre abusaba de mi madre y yo estaba en mi cuarto tapandome los oídos con fuerza, para no escuchar los gritos de mi madre. Las visiones venían todos estos días, Nott siempre estaba ayudandome como mi buen amigo y agradecía mucho su apoyo.

Por fin había logrado escribir la carta, doble el pergamino y lo puse en medio de un libro para que mañana lo mandará a Granger.

Al despertar Nott me había dejado usar su lechuza, le mandé la carta y ahora me dirigía hacía el gran comedor. Al llegar la ví romper la carta, tenía que seguir intentandolo aunque no iba a ser tan fácil como pensé.


	4. Chapter 4

Sumary:

Una broma mal planeada puede afectar muchisimo a las personas, sobre todo si esta broma hace que se cambien dos cuerpos.

Hermione una chica un poco timida e introvertida tendrá que decidir entre Draco y Harry, mientras que estos ¿lucharán por su amor?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica J. K. Rowling

...POV NARRADOR...

Ya habían pasado tres días en los cuáles Hermione había recibido nuevas cartas, una carta cada día. Había decidido no romperlas y simplemente guardarlas. Cada carta decía algo diferente y se podía decir que aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo empezaba a sentir algo por su admirador secreto. Había un gran cambio en ella, ahora tarareaba por los pasillos, cantaba en la sala común y hasta ayudaba más a Harry y a Ron en las tareas.

La ultima carta enviada había sido tan hermosa (según ella) que se la mostró a Ginny una vez terminado de leerla.

-Ginny mira-dijo Hermione con un gran entusiasmo y se la dio para que la leyerá pero Ron se la quito de las manos.

-¡Damela Ron!-dijo bastante enfadada, lo que menos quería era que su amigo le hiciera una de sus bromas con respecto a su admirador. Trató de arrebatarsela pero ni Giny podía hacerlo, Harry no ayudaba solo veía la escena con una sonrisa y ahí fue cuando Ron comenzó a leerla.

-Querida Hermione, no sabes que ganas tengo de decirte quien soy en realidad pero siento miedo a que me rechazes. Las 24 hrs del día estas en mi mente y aunque quisiera sacarte de ahí, no puedo hacerlo.

Eres perfecta para mi, eres hermosa, valiente, inteligente y creo que si continuo recibirías miles de cartas más. No prometo bajarte las estrellas, por que se que no podré hacerlo, aún así si hubiera una forma de bajarte todo el universo entero, lo haría. Esta noche y muchas más estarás dentro de mis sueños más preciosos y valiosos.

Espero tengas un fantastico día.

Atentamente: Tu Admirador Secreto

Al terminar le dió la carta y comezó a reír

-Es demasiado cursi lo que escribe tu admirador, Hermione

-No es justo que hayas leído una carta que no es para ti, Ron-dijo enfadada- y... ¿Nunca dejarás de comer?

Se levantó molesta

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos después-dijo eso y se marcho

Ginny y Lavender esperaban impacientes la poción que Fred y George les mandarían. Ginny sabía que sus hermanos, contal de que fuera una broma, les mandarían la poción.

Aún así habían pasado los días y Lavender había insistido en hacer un plan B.

Pero justo ese día le había llegado un paquete de sus hermanos. Venía una carta, una caja de chocolates y dentro de la caja una poción.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Harry

-Algo que no les interesa en lo absoluto- Ninguno de ellos podía ver el contenido del paquete ni la carta porque la cuestionarian y no quería responder a sus preguntas-Es mejor que vayamos a calse, miren, el gran comedor esta casi vació ¡Vamos!-

Caminaban o más bien corrían hacía su primera clase hasta que Ginny se detuvo

-Lo veo en el salón, se me olvido algo en la sala común- No espero ni siquiera una respuesta de los chicos y salió corriendo hacía el lado contrario.

No quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera o se lo quitará, porque si algo de eso pasaba, tendrían que iniciar sus planes de nuevo. Al llegar a la habitación, lo pusó debajo d su cama y se dirigió a la clase a la cuál llegó tarde y tuvo que recibir 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Por fin habían terminado las clases del día, así que Ginny había ido a buscar a Lavender para abrir con ella el paquete.

Estuvieron en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando ya no había nadie y lo primero que abrieron fue la carta.

Querida Ginny:

Primero que nada disculpa nuestra tardanza pero estuvimos un poco ocupados.

Esperamos que en Hogwarts todo vaya muy bien y nos alegra mucho que quieras

divertirte un poco.

Aqui están las instrucciones:

Dale la poción a los afortunados. Aunque tendrás que ingeniartelas.

Si quieres pon la poción en los chocolates o sino cometelos.

No te preocupes no tienen nada, solo son simples chocolates

Te deseamos suerte en la broma.

Te queremos

Fred y George

Hermione ya estaba en el dormitorio, recostada en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Thomas Bouwer era inteligente, amable y guapo; tal vez el le mandaba las cartas y tal vez se debía de dar una oportunidad con Thomas, tratar de dejar a Harry en el pasado porque él no sentía nada por ella que no fuera amistad.

Lo que pasó aquella tarde la hizo darse cuenta de que Thomas si estaba interesado en ella.

**Flashback**

Estaba enfadada por que Ron le había arrebatado la carta y la había leido. No quería estar ahí en el comedor así que le invento que iba por un libro a la biblioteca.

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que vió a Thomas y a sus amigos empujandola hacía ella, diciendo cosas como: "vamos, dile" o "tu puedes". Hasta que Thomas le habló.

-Hola-

-Hola- respondió confundida por la situación

-Bueno yo me pre-e-egunta-aaba si este sabado querías ir co-o-oonmigo a Hogsmeade-dijo nervioso

En ese momento ella estaba en shock. Y no sabía que responderle, pero una voz en su interior dijo: "vamos hermione, date una oportunidad"

-Si claro, me encantaría-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Ok, yo pasaré por ti-dijo felizmente-te veo después-

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de estar meditando la situación muchas veces, Hermione al fin consiguió dormir tranquilamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Sumary:

Una broma mal planeada puede afectar muchisimo a las personas, sobre todo si esta broma hace que se cambien dos cuerpos.

Hermione una chica un poco timida e introvertida tendrá que decidir entre Draco y Harry, mientras que estos ¿lucharán por su amor?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica J. K. Rowling

...POV NARRADOR...

Ya casi se acercaba el día en que dicha castaña iría a Hogsmade con Thomas Bouwer, lo cuál la hacía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa y preocupando cada vez más a sus amigos los cuáles no sabían la razón de por que estaba tan irritante. Había veces que quería gritarles que iba a salir con Thomas, para provar si eso la hacía sentirse mejor. Pero no podía por que sabría que la molestarían o hasta le prohibirían salir con él. La única que lo sabía era Ginny, su amiga con la cuál siempre podía contar.

Aún así cada día seguían llegando cartas de su admirador secreto, las cuáles la hacían suspirar cada día más.

Erá temprano y se encontraba en el gran comedor, veía realmente extraño a su mejor amigo: Harry y aunque algunas ocasiones había querido preguntarle que le pasaba, no había tenido tiempo de estar a solas con él. En cuánto a su otro mejor amigo se encontraba en una relación con la odiosa de Lavender Brown, su compañera de cuarto. No le molestaba que Ron tuviera una relación amorosa, pero ultimamente se olvidaba de q ue tenía amigos y ni siquiera en una oración podía dejar de mencionar a su novia.

Hoy tenía que decirle a sus amigos de su cita así que lo haría después de las clases.

-¡Oh!¡Miren la hora que es y nos toca pociones!¡Vamonos!

Las clases habían terminado y un rubio descansaba en la sala común de slytherin, ya estaba arto de pagarle 5 galeones a Goyle para que hiciera cada carta y es que el plan era que él las hiciera pero Goyle había tomado la carta y me había dicho que era un asco ¿Pero que esperaba? ¡Nunca había escrito una carta en su vida!. El le había contestado: " Goyle, ¿Por que tomás cosas que no son tuyas? ¿Puedes mejorarla? ¡Quiero verlo!.

Su amigo había mejorado sus garabatos pero parecía que las cartas erán muy tontas ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que encontrar un segundo plan, ¿Que tal hablarle?

No tenía idea de que hacer pero era su mision y tenía que cumplirla a como de lugar.

Hermione estaba en su sala común esperando a Ron y a Harry para decirles sobre la cita. Thomas ya le había mandado una lechuza para confirmarle y decirle la hora a la que pasaría por ella.

Pero aunque sus amigos se molestarán ella iría, no tenía por que hacerles caso, ella tenía derecho de salir con otras personas.

Harry fue el primero en llegar, Ron le había regalado unos chocolates, quien sabe por que, pero le habían caido mal, por que le dolía el estomago horrendo. Se sentó junto a Hermione quien le dijo que tenía que hablar con él y Ron.

Estuvieron esperando hasta que Ron llegó, la castaña estaba un poco nerviosa por que sabía como eran sus amigos, pero comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, tengo algo que decirles, de hecho no tiene importancia-dijo Hermione muy segura en ese momento-

-¿Que sucede Hermione?-dijo Harry

-¿Que tienes Harry? ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo pálido

-No, no es nada... continúa

-Tengounacitacon ThomasBouwer-dijo demasiado rápido

-¿Que? No te entendí-dijo Ron

-Que tiene una cita con Bouwer-grito Harry

-¿Que?-

-Hermione, tiene a millones de chicas lindas sobre sus pies, ¿para que quiere salir contigo?

-Eso es lo que piensas-

Ron iba a hablar pero Harry lo interrumpio

-Si-contestó-¿Que tal si juega contigo? ¿Si solo te utiliza? O ¿Si te pasa algo?-

Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus amigos pensaban...¿Que nadie la podía tomar enserio? ¿Que era muy poco para alguien como él.

Las lágrimas empezaban a salir y era algo que no podía evitar, simplemente ¿no sabían que sus palabras la habían afectado muchisimo?

Lo mismo habían pasado con Victor Krum, cuando la vieron con él en el baile le hicieron entender lo mismo que en este momento, que ella era muy poco para un chico popular. ¿Así sería siempre?

¿Siempre pensarían que jugaban con ella?

Tenía dieciseis años, harry había sido el único chico que había estado en su corazón, y que seguía adentro, pero ¿Que hacer cuando simplemente no eres correspondida? Quería intentarlo, quería intentar sacar a Harry Potter de su corazón. Quería ser, por un momento, alguien más que "la sabelotodo"

Por un momento vino a su mente los cuentos muggles que su madre le leía cuando era pequeña: "cenicienta" "blancanieves" "la bella durmiente". Todas las princesas eran rescatadas por su principe azul y aunque fuera muy infantil, ella aún esperaba a su principe azul.

-¡No entienden!-grito y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dejarlos

-¡Explicanos! -grito Ron

-Para que me sigo esforzando, la única razón a la que vine es para decirles no para pedirles permiso-corrió hacia su habitación.

Harry aventó lo primero que vió y al igual que Hermione corrió hacia su habitación.

-¡Harry!-intentó gritarle Ron

-¡Diablos! ¿Ahora que hago?-se dijo así mismo

Crabe y Goyle estaban disfrutando de sus galletas y chocolates en una charola. Era su propio paraiso, estaban felices. Caminaban por los pasillos del colegio y encontraron una caja de chocolates en el piso, los cuáles estaban en perfecto estado, así que los abrieron. A la caja solo le hacía falta un chocolate, y ambos pensarón "¿Por que no comerlos?". Estaban a punto de comerlos pero les arrebataron la caja.

-pero... ¿Que diablos?-dijeron ambos enojados hasta que vieron que se trataba de Malfoy

Draco comía un chocolate de la caja, al principio parecían normales, pero después le empezó a doler el estomago demasiado.

-¿De donde los sacarón? Me duele horrible el estomago, es mejor que me valla, y tomen-dijo dandoles la caja de chocolates-

Crabe y Goyle pensarón en provarlos o no, hasta que decidieron no hacerlo, quien sabe que tenían los chocolates para provocarle ese dolor de estomago a Draco. Los tiraron de nuevo en el suelo, sin preocuparse donde caía la caja. Siguieron caminando disfrutando de sus galletas y chocolates que se hallaban en la charola.

A Harry y Draco cada vez les dolia más el estomago y ambos pensaban " estúpido chocolate".

Pero ambos tenían algo más que pensar : ¿Que hacer con Hermione?

Harry no quería estar así con su amiga, ella era muy importante para él. Y puede ser que la protegiera mucho, pero no quería que le pasará nada. El la amaba y aunque se avecinaba una guerra, no podía seguir guardando sus sentimientos. Mañana sería el día en que al fin le confesaría todo antes de que se fuera con Bouwer. Se arriesgaría pasará lo que pasará.

Draco no podía continuar así, no había avanzado nada con las cartas, así que ahora iba la segunda parte del plan: ser amable con Granger, claro, mientras nadie nos vea.


	6. Chapter 6

Sumary:

Una broma mal planeada puede afectar muchisimo a las personas, sobre todo si esta broma hace que se cambien dos cuerpos.

Hermione una chica un poco timida e introvertida tendrá que decidir entre Draco y Harry, mientras que estos ¿lucharán por su amor?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica J. K. Rowling

...POV HERMIONE...

Aún repasaba cada palabra que había discutido con Harry y Ron, no podía creer que pensarán eso. Claro, yo la insufrible sabeloto no podía ser interesante para un chico popular por que siempre resultaba que jugaban conmigo, siempre era así. Aún recordaba como se habían puesto cuando fue al baile con Viktor Krum y mucho más Ron. Ahora simplemente no entendía a Harry, jamás se había comportado así conmigo, siempre con él que tenía más problemas era Ron.

Simplemente no entendía, yo siempre tenía que ayudarlos con las tareas, escucharlos y aconsejarlos. Trataba de guardarme mis problemas, para evitar contarselos. Por ejemplo, ellos no sabían que su hermana no quería ni siquiera que se le acercará, me dolía pero que caso tenía decirles mis problemas cuándo ellos tenían muchos más que yo. Solo quería ayudarlos y cuándo solo quería su apoyo para mi cita con Thomas simplemete se negaban.

Pero digan lo que digan, yo iré a esa cita. Por que quiero tratar de ser feliz con alguien, por que quiero intentarlo, por que se que es mejor dejar ir mis sentimientos por Harry, por mi mejor amigo.

...POV NARRADOR...

Harry se había levantado, sabía que era el día de decirle a Hermione todo lo que sentía, pero esperen...

¿Que le pasaba? Se sentía completamente raro. Lo primero que hizó al despertar fue buscar sus lentes pero no había señal de ellos por ningun lado y parecía que no los necesitaba. ¿Esperen? Esas no eran sus manos, su cama no era así ni tampoco la habitación. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

Volteó rápidamente a ver a sus compañeros de cuarto, ellos aún dormían pero no eran Ron, ni Neville, ni Seamus. Eran nadamas y nada menos que Nott, Crabbe, Zabinni y Goyle.

Su vista se dirigió hacia un espejo, al cuál corrió rápidamente;pero no apareció el en el espejo, no apareció su mismo cabello ni sus mismos ojos. Frente a se espejo solamente veía a su peor enemigo:

Draco Malfoy.

¿Aquello era un sueño? ¿Era una broma? ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! ¿Que era lo que pasaba?

¿Porqué de la noche a la mañana había aparecido en otro dormitorio? ¿Porqué se parecia a su peor enemigo?

Tantas preguntas le pasaban por la cabeza, y... ¿Si le pedía ayuda a Hermione? No, no simplemente no podía hacer eso, no podía aparecerse con la apariencia de Malfoy y pedirle ayuda.

¿Ahora que hacía?

Mientras tanto Malfoy tenía pocos minutos de haber despertado, solo miraba al techo pensando en lo injusta que había sido la vida y las misiones que tenía que cumplir si no quería ver muerta a la única persona que siempre lo ha querido.

Pero ya era suficiente de pensar en eso, por que tenía que ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor para después ir a todas las fastidiosas clases.

Pero de pronto algo llamó su atención, la decoración del cuarto era diferente, como si estuviera en Gryffindor y su vista, su vista no era nada buena, miró alrededor y lo primero que vió fue a la Comadreja roncando, esperen ¿La comadreja? ¿Pero que hacía ahí Weasley?

Siguió examinando el lugar y vió que tambien estaban Longbottom, Finnigan, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Encontró unos lentes y probó si mejoraban su vista. "Así esta mejor" pensó.

Pero ¿Lentes? A él nunca le fallaba la vista. Pero estaba con Gryffindors y no veía a Potter por ningun lugar... corrió rápidamente hacía un espejo y parecían que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Por que ante el espejo solo veía a su peor enemigo: Harry Potter

Quería gritar, ¿Que hacía en el cuerpo de Potter? "Es solo un sueño" "Es solo un sueño" se repetía constantemente paseando de un lado a otro en la habitación.

Pero a quien quería engañar, se había pellizcado como diez veces y no despertaba. Sabía lo que haría iría con Nott y le diría lo que le había pasado.

De pronto negó esa idea de su cabeza, sabía que no iba a funcionar, Nott no le iba a creer nada.

¿Ahora que hacía?

Mientras tanto Ginny corría por todos lados buscandó la caja de chocolates a la cuál ya le había echado la poción, pero nada, no la encontraba. Se desesperaba cada vez más, ¿Quien podría haberla tomado?

Despertó a Hermione, la cuál aún dormía

-Hermione, Hermione- movió levemente a la castaña, la cuál hablaba diceindo" Si, yo tambien te quiero"

-Hermione, despierta se hace tarde

-Lo siento, perdón-

-No has visto una caja de chocolates

-No Ginny, para nada

Hermione y Ginny ya se encontraban en el Gran comedor charlando animadamente, Ginny trataba de calmar a Hermione la cuál estaba muy nerviosa por la cita con Thomas, pero por más que trataba ella seguía nerviosa, aunque se le veía muy feliz a la ves.

-Calma Hermione, mirá quien viene-

A lo lejos se podía ver a Harry, pero no se veía igual, se veía confundido, distraído, hasta se le veían diferente mirada, no se veía igual, no tenía nada de Harry. ¿Pero que estoy pensando, es Harry?-pensó la castaña.

-Harry-le hizó señas Ginny

Él se acercó a regañadientes, tenía que fingir, hasta que pudiera hablar con Potter.

-Hola-saludó tratando de ser amable

En eso Hermione se acercó a él y le tomó la mano.

-Harry, sé que te preocupas por mi, pero enserio voy a estar bien, te prometo que me voy a cuidar muy bien-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Essste si gra-a-acias-dijo

Era tan dificil fingir que podía hacer eso, ¡Granger lo había tomado de la mano! Era difícil fingir ser amable con Granger y Weasley, esperaba que la situación no se complicará.


End file.
